Tal vez
by BloomyLee
Summary: Tal vez la vida ofrece más oportunidades de las que uno puede creer, pero puede que finalmente dependa de uno mismo si se desea tomarlas o dejarlas. Eren, con la duda abrumadora oprimiendo su pecho por saber si su sargento lo recuerda, y Rivaille, obviando la existencia de su pasado. "Usted no me recuerda, ¿verdad?" AU. Reencarnación. Levi / Rivaille x shota!Eren. RIREN. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: Levi x Eren. RIREN.

* * *

**Tal vez**

_¿Aun puedes verme?_

Eren frunció el ceño mucho más de lo que ya estaba por aquel despreciable gesto por parte de su profesor de matemáticas, Rivaille. Sus ojos oscuros, semejantes a dos agujas punzantes, desprendían una sequedad inexplicable, casi como si el pequeño, de no más de doce años de edad, fuese cualquier cosa menos un niño, quien sentía que por dentro su maestro no estaba haciendo nada más que burlarse de él.  
No sabía cómo tomar en cuenta sus duras palabras. ¿Es que acaso ahora se creía su padre y sus clásicas palabras de "No llegarás a ni un lado" sumadas en su larga lista de frases que oía diariamente? Y se hacía llamar un profesor. Qué ironía.

Rivaille continuó destinándole su tan característico adusto semblante que le hacía quedar como una verdadera hormiga frente a él. Una terrorífica mirada intensa que más parecía ser un detonante que sacaba lo peor de sí mismo.

—No es como si yo hubiese querido hacerlo—dijo Eren, de pronto. Arrugó aún más su entrecejo y torció sus labios, mirando fijamente a los ojos del mayor de forma desafiante.

—Oh, entonces fue una casualidad que llevaras a uno de tus compañeros a rastras por el piso hasta el baño y metieras sus cabezas en los inodoros llenos de mierda—contestó secamente el otro, contrastando la impetuosa rebeldía del pequeño Eren.

—¡Es porque no era justo que Jean se aprovechara de Marco de esa forma! —exclamó molesto—A Marco le gusta Jean y...

—Esa no es forma de arreglar las cosas—Le interrumpió—, por lo menos no dentro de la escuela. Si quieres ir y patearle el culo a todo el mundo, puedes hacerlo siempre que no estés en un horario de clases.

El niño cerró los puños con la furia socavando sus venas como el mismo ácido. Estaba que le estallaba la cabeza de tanta insensibilidad por parte de su maestro. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Se estaba comenzando a arrepentir bastante de haber admirado a ese mismo sujeto durante todo este tiempo desde que lo conoció... mucho antes de lo que él se imaginaba.

"_No ha cambiado en nada_" Se dijo Eren de pronto.

El pequeño miró derechamente a Rivaille con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes, dejando atrás su ceño desafiante.

—¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? —preguntó su profesor alzando una de sus cejas.

Eren sólo lo miraba, como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Como si no lo hubiese hecho durante siglos... o incluso milenios. Su rostro palideció como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

"_Él_".

—Nada señor, no me sucede nada—respondió bajando el rostro y secándose una lágrima atrevida asomarse por las orillas de sus orbes jade.

"_Idiota, no actúes así ahora. El Sargento creerá que estás loco_." Se dijo para sus adentros.

Rivaille observaba detenidamente la mirada de Eren, la cual más parecía como si hubiese visto una masacre. Los labios le temblaban y sus facciones zanjaban el dolor y la angustia en cada una de ellas. El pequeño había sido un niño problema desde siempre, defendiendo a sus compañeros de los otros brabucones, instaurando su tan aclamada "justicia" y hacer notar sus ideales. Pero últimamente las riñas que tenía se habían hecho más recurrentes, quedando suspendido de clases durante días.

Y creía saber el motivo.

—En fin, ya estás advertido—señaló el maestro—. Debes dejar de tener ese mal comportamiento o serás expulsado de la escuela.

—Sí, maestro—contestó el niño apenado.

—Bien, puedes irte—dijo y se dio la media vuelta, tomando su maletín para retirarse.

Sin embargo, Eren lo cogió de la manga de su camisa, impidiéndole que se fuera. No levantó la vista en ningún momento, la mantenía gacha como un animalito con la cola entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió Rivaille, mirando a Eren de reojo.

—Usted no me recuerda, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz que estaba pronto a quebrarse.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, y abdujo cualquier respuesta que pudiese delatarlo. Sabía qué era a lo que el pequeño Eren se refería, pero no podía... más bien, no quería recordar nada. No quería contribuir con el sufrimiento que el muchacho alguna vez experimentó. Su deber alguna vez en el pasado fue mantenerlo en la mira... pero en esta ocasión, prefería hacerlo desde lejos. Esta vez, sin cometer el error de romper la brecha entre la relación de superior y subordinado...

Pero eso en realidad era algo que dudaba poder realizar.

—Respóndame... Sargento—pidió el pequeño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Usted lo sabe.

—No.

Eren tragó duro, oprimiendo la manga de su superior aun más, como si intentase que no se desvaneciera de sus manos y se esfumara de un pestañeo.

—¡Sí lo hace!

—Todavía no entiendo cuál es tu punto.

—Yo sé que usted recuerda... —dijo de pronto—O al menos eso quiero creer. Sé que sonará loco, pero usted me lo prometió... quiero que me dé la evidencia... de que aun soy algo para usted.

Rivaille permaneció en su sitio, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Pero no se movía, ni siquiera giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Simplemente no podía. Las cosas del pasado, debían quedarse en el pasado, era la regla. Después de sus muertes, ya nada quedaba de lo que había sido y se fue. Nada eran. Debían afrontar su presente, lo que eran ahora. Sólo un niño que no debía suprimir su inocencia por esa clase de recuerdos tortuosos, y un adulto, que no podía dejarse tambalear por cosas que ni él estuvo seguro de si existieron.

—Sólo una prueba—insistió Eren, sujetando con más fuerza la tela de su camisa.

Pero Rivaille no respondió. Acalló sus palabras... aquellas que podían revivir lo que ellos alguna vez habían sido, pero que quizá ya no era posible. Mucho menos por lo que eran ahora.

Eren cerró los ojos, desilusionado, soltando la manga de su profesor.

—Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, maestro—Se disculpó—No volverá a pasar. —Colgó su mochila detrás de sus hombros y se dispuso a marcharse.

El hombre vio cuando Eren comenzó a caminar directo hacia la salida. Su rostro contrariado lo expresaba todo. Era como si lo hubiesen rechazado después de haber estado enamorado por años sin poder confesarse.

¿Sería lo mejor? ¿Dejarlo todo hasta ahí? ¿Un asunto zanjado? ¿Olvidado?

_"Sargento, ¿usted cree en la reencarnación?"_

_"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

_"¿Usted cree que en otra vida nos volveríamos a encontrar?"_

_"Eso no lo sé, Eren. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que esas son tonterías que las personas inventan para resguardarse de su vacío interior, como una clase de salvación. Algo más tedioso que esa mierda de culto hacia los muros"._

_"Pero si existiera... ¿Usted me recordaría?"_

_"Quién sabe"._

_"Pues entonces prométalo"._

_"¿El qué?"_

_"Prométame que me recordará cuando nos encontremos en la otra vida"._

_"Eso es una estupidez"._

_"Hágalo"._

_"Tal vez..."_

No supo en qué instante la existencia de una desesperación abrumadora se apoderó de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo sumido en la incertidumbre de alcanzar algo que en ese preciso minuto estaba perdiendo, como si perdiera parte de su vida, y al momento de percatarse, ya se hallaba juntando sus labios con los de aquel muchacho alborotado que tanto dolor de cabeza le daba.  
Subiendo rápidamente al chico sobre el pupitre y saboreando su boca que hacía quizás mil siglos que no rozaba con la suya, sentía el sabor candente de su inocencia y ansiedad deslizarse en su paladar. La unión perfecta de aquellos labios que hacía milenios atrás habían denotado el más ardiente y resistente amor de aquellos tiempos de guerra en los que la humanidad era sometida bajo el miedo y la angustia.

Separaron sus bocas para recuperar el aliento —y recobrar la consciencia—. No supo cómo y en qué momento perdió la cordura, pero sabía que ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Eren le miraba desconcertado y sus mejillas enormemente sonrojadas, respirando enfáticamente.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —indagó Rivaille, alzando el rostro de Eren con sus dedos por el mentón.

—S-sí—respondió titubeante—¿Eso significa que me recuerda?

El mayor curvó sus labios, sonriente.

—Tal vez.

* * *

Un one-shot shotita tiernucho que me dio por escribir en una página y decidí subirlo después(?)

Quisiera avisarles que he regresado (mi computadora esté buena, wii) y que dentro de poco comenzaré a actualizar los fanfics que tengo pendientes.

Yo a Rivaille le sigo llamando Rivaille aunque sé que es Levi D: (pero Rivaille suena sexy).

Espero les haya gustado esta extraña historia.

Saludos.


End file.
